Mr Know It All
by St3phP33l
Summary: Ron dumps Hermione for Lavender soon after the war. Hermione is sick of Ron being so overly protective. For a little fun McGonagall decides to hold a talent show for the students and Hermione uses this to show Ron what she's feeling. But what will Draco think? What happens when Hermione drinks some messed up Veritaserum?
1. Mr Know It All

As I walked into the Great Hall I saw one of the strangest things I've ever seen at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was filled with students as per usual. But there were Griffindors at the Slytherin table and Slytherins at various different tables.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table where I was my friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood (who never really paid attention to which house she was in, she was always sitting at different tables). "Hey guys," I said when I sat down. "What's with everyone sitting at different tables?"

"Wow, I thought you of all people would know, Mione." Ron said.

"It was McGonagall's idea, she told us last night at dinner. Something about house unity," Harry supplied. "Weren't you listening?"

"I wasn't at dinner last night." I replied simply. Though Ron blew it completely out of proportion.

"What! Why weren't you at dinner? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron raised his voice to almost shouting so the whole Hall heard and were now listening. "I don't see why I had to tell you anything, Ronald. You're not my dad. You not my boyfriend! You've got no right to tell when and where to go, none at all!" I shouted, then turned to leave. 'I'll show him.' I thought.

I was now heading toward my second class of the day, Transfiguration. As I was walking I managed to not see the person walking towards me and ran straight into them. "Merlin, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before I even saw who it was I ran into. "That's quite alright." Said a voice I would recognise from almost a mile away, Draco Malfoy. After the war he'd come back to Hogwarts like the rest of us to do our seventh year, because he, like Harry and Ron and I, didn't come back last year to complete our studies so we were invited to do so this year.

I must admit that he has grown up a lot because of the war, we all have (except Ron, who is as childish as ever. Though I assume that's to try and forget about Fred). Draco seems a lot more at peace nowadays, so I wasn't to worried that I just ran into him.

"That was pretty impressive, Granger, standing up to Weasley like that." With all the changes Draco made, one of them was call us all by our real names, albeit last names but names nonetheless.

"Why thank you, Malfoy, it's very nice of you to say so." Said with a smile on my face. I really liked this new Draco a lot better than the old one.

That evening I sat at the Gryffindor table but as far away from Ron as possible. Which turned out to be right next to him because when he came in he sat right next to me. "Hey Mione," Ron said when he sat down. "I was wondering-"

"Okay, everyone! Settle down, settle down. I have an announcement to make!" Shouted McGonagall, gaining everyone's attention and cutting off Ron from whatever it was he was going to say. "I am pleased to say, that in a few weeks time we will be having the first ever, Hogwarts talent show!" McGonagall exclaimed, earning a few groans from boys and squeaks of excitement from the girls.

"That is all, you may eat now."

"Merlin, this is so exciting! I just have to enter! Oh, but what will I do?" Ginny said and started rambling off about all the possibilities.

"You're not going to enter are you, Mione." Ron stated, I'm sure it was supposed to be a question but it sounded a lot more like a demand. "I was thinking about it actually." I replied calmly.

"But why? What would you do?" Ron asked, looking as though I'd just broken the law by going against what he said. "Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you." I said as I got up to leave completely forgetting about dinner. 'I've got planing to do.' I thought.

Being dinner, everyone was in the Great Hall and the corridors were deserted. I swiftly made my way to the Room of Requirement. Because I've been here so many time for various reasons I didn't even have to think about what I wanted the room to be, it instantly just knew.

I walked into what could easily have been a muggle music store. Instruments hanging in the wall, smaller one on shelves. I grabbed a guitar and sat down on one of the couches in the corner,and started practising for the talent show.

Today's the day. The day I show everyone that I'm not just the Gryffindor bookworm. Today I'm going to show Ron that he doesn't own me, especially when he's got a girlfriend, which isn't me. Today I shall not be the little mudblood Gryffindor bookworm, best friends with Harry Potter. Today I'll be me, Hermione Jean Granger, nothing more, nothing less.

I even decided to go all out with my clothes. I was wearing a plain black tank and high waisted floral short-shorts.

"And now our very own, Herrrrrrrmioneeeeeee Grrrrrrrrangerrrrrrrr!"

I walked out onto the stage as confidently as I could. "Today I'm singing a song for you Ron."

"Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it, ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something 'bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down

Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?

But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down

Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me

Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Play Your Games

Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again

But I ain't falling back again

'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies

Let's be clear baby this is goodbye

I ain't coming back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet

And you know everything about everything

But you don't

You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me"

"Thank you." I said as I walked off stage leaving the applauding crowd behind me.

"What the hell was that!" Ron shouted as I made my way into the audience to watch the rest of the show.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ronald."

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" His voice quieter but still hash.

"Please, do enlighten me." I said as calmly as the situation would allow.

"You go up there wearing next to nothing then saying, 'I'm singing this song for you Ron.' And then you start singing some stupid muggle song that doesn't make sense!" Said Ron his voice getting louder and louder as he went.

"I'll have you know, Ronald, that just because the song is from the muggle world doesn't make it stupid!" I all but shouted, I was getting frustrated. "I don't have time for this, Ron. Just sit down and will talk about it after the show."

After the show I took Ron out side as to not make a scene. "Look Ron, all I meant by the song is that you can't act like you know everything about me a and you can't act like you own me. Especially because you're currently dating Lavender, or did you forget that?"

"No I didn't forget that, I'm just looking out for you Mione."

"Well you don't have to anymore. I can handle myself." I said then turned around walking back inside.

"Once again, you've impressed me, Granger, who knew you could sing?" Draco said, he definitely sounded impressed.

"Um, well no one knew actually. Not even my parents know. I've been taking lessons privately for year and managed to pay for with the part time job I have over the previous summers."

"Well you did great out there." Draco said as he walked away.

As the following weeks passed Ron and Lavender started showing my PDAs than usual. It was making me sick.

Draco and I had started talking regularly, to the dismay of Harry and Ron. Not that I really care what Ron thinks anymore. Besides, I think that I might be starting to fall for Draco.

One day I was in the Room of Requirement with Draco. We were talking (I was rambling and he was listening) about how frustrating Ron was getting and how he still didn't get the message I've been telling him for weeks.

"You know, Mione, I never realised this when we were younger, but your eyes glow when you're angry and it's absolutely mesmerising." He said in an almost dreamy tone.

"I can't imagine how that would be physically possible becau-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. At first I was shocked and didn't know what to do. That soon subsided and I was moving my lip in sync with his.

Later that day we came into the Great Hall for dinner holding hands. "Mione, what are you doing holding hands that the Ferret?" Ron asked making it sound like I was insane.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, so I see nothing wrong with it." I said trying to keep my anger down. 'How dare he say things like that?' I thought. That foul name may have suited the old Draco but not this one.

The hall gasped at my statement and Ron's face turned bright red. "His what?" He shouted at me. "His girlfriend," I said slowly making sure he could hear every syllable.

"Why you traitor!" He shouted, probably trying to make me feel guilty.

"I don't think I'm the traitor here, Ron. I think it's you." I said loud enough for everyone to hear but soft enough to sound calm. "Or do you think I didn't know about you cheating on me with Lavender over the summer?" He looked at me shocked, he clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Then you realised that she was better than I could ever be, am I right?" All he could do, all the whole Hall could do, was stare and listen. "So you dumped me, and started officially dating her think I'd be none the wiser. Unfortunately for you I was walking down Diagon Alley and had to go down a specific path to get to where I was headed. This path happen to lead me down the very side alley that you were having you make-out session with Lavender. So turned a blind eye thinking it was just a one time thing and that I could get over it. But I went back the next day because I never finished my shopping, and I was walking down the same alley. You were there with her again. So I kept going back for the rest of the week and realised that this wasn't going to stop but I'd wait until you called it off. Which luckily for me was the next week."

Everyone was shocked. 'How could he do something like that?' Was the question on everyone mind bar three people. Lavender and Ron were thinking 'How did that happen? We were so careful!" Whilst I was thinking 'And now, the truth is out.'

It just goes to show that going behind people's backs will alway come back to bite.

**A/N: I know it fast paced but it's my first fic ever so please don't be too harsh.**

**~ Steph**

**P.S. In case you couldn't tell / didn't know, the song Hermione sung was Mr. Know it All by Kelly Clarkson.**


	2. Before He Cheats

It's been almost a two months since the talent show, the fiasco with Ron, and me getting together with Draco. The crowds of people telling me how sorry they are have thinned out, and Hogwarts is starting to settle once more.

Just as I start thinking things are one their way up for the year my thoughts are stopped by the man himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger, we need to talk about a few things." He said one Saturday evening, looking serious, he never calls me Granger anymore…

"What about?" I ask, feeling worried.

"This… Us… Whatever you want to call it, it's not really working for me." He answered, looking less serious, more amused.

"You mean you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" I say, almost bluntly, trying to hide the emotions wanting to spill out of my mouth like a tidal wave.

"Yes, that's what I mean. What else could I be talking about?" He still sounds like he's enjoying this too much, like watching a funny cat video on YouTube and he's trying not to laugh.

"Is something funny?" I say calmly, though I'm anything but calm on the inside.

He smirks, "No, not at all."

"This is all just a big joke to you isn't it!" I've very much had enough of acting calm, "I've never meant a thing to you! You've been using me this whole time. And for what? A bit attention, no doubt."

"So what if I have? It's no secret that I sleep 'round. And it's definitely no secret that _you_ still have a thing for the Weasel." He calmly replied, though with a rather condescending tone.

"I do not! And why you would 'sleep 'round' when you have a girlfriend?!" My cool was completely gone at this point.

Clearly so was his, "Oh, I don't know? Because other girls will actually get into bed with me!"

"Is that the only reason you started dating me? To get into my pants?!"

"So what if it was?"

"You cheating, conniving, sleaze Draco Malfoy! I can't believe I _ever _thought you'd changed. You're no better than your disgusting father!" I turn, storm down the corridor and make my way to my dorm room.

Upon arrival I crawl under the bed covers and cry.

That's two, in less than six months. Two! And they had _both_ cheated on me.

**4 hours later:**

_'__Come on Hermione, you've been here for _hours_ it's time to move your sorry arse and get over him.'_

After three and half hours of cry I took the time to think about why this kept happening to me, then plan some revenge. It took longer than I first thought. But I finally got out of bed, get redressed and look at the clock.

_'__Crap! It's almost dinner time!' _I thought as I saw the clock. _'Well, I have about an hour, enough time to get this song good enough for this.'_

In the Great Hall:

"Hey Harry, have you seen Mione?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"Not since lunch. Why?"

"She hasn't been to any of her classes since then, Professor McGonagall was really worried and told me to ask you if you'd seen her since. But I guess not. What about you Ron?"

"No. Well, other than I saw her in a corridor talking with Malfoy, looked serious."

"Do you think she's ok, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you could ask her yourself." Ginny said, pointing behind him.

And there she was, leaning on the doorframe of the Great Hall. Dressed with a smirk, leather jacket and plain black shirt, red and gold plaid, high-waisted skirt, and her hair in it's usual messy bun.

Harry was about to call her over when she stalked over to the Slytherin table where Draco and his friends were sitting. His body sitting just a little too close to that of Pansy "Pug-faced" Parkinson.

As she was getting closer loud music started to play all around the Great Hall. Everyone looked confused except Hermione.

Everyone was about to find out why.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky. _Hermione gracefully got onto the table and lay down, body facing Draco and his friends.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey. _Hermione conjures a shot of fire whiskey and downs it.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo._

She stands up on the table now, turning to face everyone.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, _she conjures a Louisville Slugger and swings it over her shoulder.

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, _she points directly at Pansy and sing to her

_'Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No... not on me_

Then Hermione shouts over the music, "_Accio_ Nimbus 2001." Draco's face paled.

His broom comes flying through the hall doors and Hermione grabs it out of the air.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side _she grabs a key from her pocket and drags it roughly down the side of his broom.

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _Hermione hands him his newly decorated broom and he clutches it like she's killed his son and heir in front of his face

_Oh, before he cheats._

She grabs an apple from the fruit basket on the table, jumps off the table and takes a bite then walks out of the hall.

Everyone is shocked, but not as much as Draco. He's looking at his broom, his face paler than before.

Pansy looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

On his broom was written "_Hermione G."_

_~~~~_

Just a quick thanks to Dramione4evah, and another guest for giving me the inspiration to continue this, also thanks to my lovely twin Emmaline Louise Peel, whose currently writing a Supernatural and Anna Dressed in Blood crossover for those who're interested go check it out.

Great Hall outfit:

. 

Her hair:

. 


	3. Peachy

It wasn't until the next day that Hermione and Draco saw each other.

"What the hell was that in the Great Hall last night?!" Draco shouted as they crossed paths in a surprisingly empty corridor.

"Sorry? Is it not okay to let people know what happened?" Hermione mocked.

"Oh come on Granger, no one had even picked up that we were no longer together."

"Again with 'Granger', you've been calling me Hermione for two months and it takes a day for you to go back to Granger." My anger was beginning to boil again. '_Just like old times._' I thought bitterly.

"Would you prefer I keep calling you Mione?" He asked with the same mocking tone I used on him just earlier. Was it really only two months and I've already picked up some of his habits?

"No! You don't have the right to call me that anymore!"

"I have every right to call you whatever I please."

"No, you don't. Wether you like it or not, you're _not _superior, we're equal and you can't just call me what you want."

"Whatever Granger, I don't have the time to waste on stupid Mudbloods like yourself." Clearly I had touched a delicate subject. He stormed off.

He'd really set her nerves off and ruined her morning, so she headed toward the Great Hall.

**In the Great Hall**

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast she was met with an abundance of stares, some pitying, some curious, and others just staring.

She locked eyes with a Ravenclaw girl, about 5th year, with pitying eyes. This only increased her already bad mood. She sent her a sneer that only a few others saw, but was enough to make the girl turn away in fear of angering the older girl further.

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Harry asked gently when she sat down. Ugh! She was so sick of people treating her differently just because she had had two cheating boyfriends in the past six months. I mean, yes, it's unlucky, but it's not like there's anything anyone else can do about it!

"I'm just so _sick_ and _tired_ of people taking pity on me, they did it when the truth about Ron came out, and they're doing it now! It's not like they could do anything even if they wanted to, what's done is done." She stood from her seat grabbed a piece of toast and stormed off to her first lesson.

"Is it just me," Harry said to no one in particular. "Or is Hermione starting to remind you of Malfoy?"

**In Potions Class**

"So it's true then, the rumours. You still have a _thing_ for the Weasel."

Hermione whipped her head around to see the source of voice. Blaise Zabini.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about Zabini." He was now advancing on her like a tiger stalking it's prey.

"It's obvious, the way you look at him, especially when he's sucking the face off Brown." By now he'd backed her into a wall, she was trapped.

"You seem to have a _horrible_ track record of men, the last two both cheated on you with worthless skanks. How… Unfortunate." She was now completely stuck between the wall, Zabini, and his arms on either side of her.

"It's not _my fault _that they cheated on me, it can't be."

"Are sure about that Granger, maybe you're just so boring that any old slag is better company."

She shoved him then, not enough to move him though, "How dare you! I am not boring."

"If you say so." He backed off then, and sat down in a chair near the back, just as Slughorn walked into the room.

"Oh! Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, I wasn't expecting anyone in my classroom so early in the morning. You both must be very excited for today's lesson then? I've got a great experiment I want to try out."

"What kind of experiment, Professor?" Hermione asked, very curiously.

"Well, Miss Granger, you'll have to wait and see." He said in his usual jolly tone. "Now please take a seat, your classmates will be here soon."

**Once everyone had arrived**

"Okay class, today we will be conducting an experiment." Hermione was once again very excited to here what they would be doing. "Now, this is a potentially very dangerous experiment, so we must be very very careful." He paused here for some kind of dramatic effect.

"To day we will be making, and using, Veritaserum," There was a collective gasp throughout the room. "As I said, very dangerous. But I believe that _all _of you are at a level where you can safely make, and administer this potion.

"Now, before we begin, I will put you into partners." He moved over to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment.

"When I read you and your partners names, you can go and start collecting the ingredients for the potion, which are all listed on the board."

He as he rambled off names, Hermione was only half aware of what was going on. She was currently caught up in being given partners that she almost missed her name being called out.

"Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini."

'_Dammit,_' Hermione thought. '_Could've been worse though, I suppose._'

Slughorn rattled off a few more names until everyone in the class was either setting up their table or getting ingredients.

"Okay, Zabini. Since we'll be working on this together, and it's an extraordinarily dangerous potion to get wrong, just do whatever I tell you."

"Excuse me Granger, but considering I almost beat you when it comes to potions, I don't think I need your direction. Also, has anyone told you just how much you've been acting like Draco since you two split?"

"How on earth am I anything like Malfoy?"

"So you've already gone back to using his last name? Well, you're exactly like him in the way you've been talking to people, acting all superior. I saw the way you sneered at that Ravenclaw girl, it wasn't just any sneer. It was his."

At this she scoffed, "As if, I've never acted superior to anyone."

"So that's why you're always looking down your nose at people, then?"

"Whatever Zabini, lets just get this over with."

**The potions are finished and it's time for testing**

"Okay class, between your pairs work out who's going to test the potion first."

Blaise look at Hermione 'kindly' and said, "Ladies first, Granger."

"Whatever," Hermione replied grumpily, "Just give it here."

"Now before the first person drinks, we'll need a demonstration." Professor Slughorn announced, "Mr Zabini, Miss Granger, how about you?"

"Of course Professor." Blaise smiled gentlemanly to the professor and walked with Hermione to the front of the room.

"And which of you will be taking the potion first?"

"I will, Professor." Hermione said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Take it away then, Miss Granger." Slughorn said jovially. She tipped her vial back and swallowed the potion.

"Okay, Granger. My first question is, how do you feel about three people in this room, your choice." Blaise asked with a smirk on his face.

Nobody was expecting what came next. But one thing was clear, something had gone wrong with their potion.

It started by Hermione's gaze turing to Draco Malfoy. She stalked up to him and leant over his table, looking him right in the eye.

_"__It's not my fault_

_It can't be my fault, that_

_You speak to me the way you do, now_

_I'm split in two_

_I'm half me an' half you, but_

_I hate us both… Don't you?"_

She moved away a little, her eyes still on his as she sang loudly,

_"__No of course you don't_

_Of course you don't_

_You say life is peachy, without me_

_Of course you don't, of course ya don't_

_You say life is peachy, without me"_

She then moved back to the front of the classroom and was looking at Blaise Zabini now,

_"__It's not your fault_

_I can't be your fault, that_

_I let you crawl inside my head, now_

_You know my places_

_An' you know that face, but_

_I hate this taste… Don't you?"_

Again, she backed off just before the chorus, and sang once again,

_"__No of course you don't_

_Of course you don't_

_You say life is peachy, without me_

_Of course you don't, of course ya don't_

_You say life is peachy, without me_

_Un-grip me_ She looked back to Draco,

_Un-learn me_ Then looked at Ron, like a lioness stalking prey,

_Un-grip me"_

She then ran up to Ron and stop in front of him like she had with the others,

"_It's no one's fault_

_It's nobodies fault, that_

_I fell on you an' you on me_

_That's what humans do_

_As they pass on through, but_

_I think we can't… Don't you?"_

She then did the same as with the others, she backed off.

_"__No of course you don't_

_Of course you don't_

_You say life is peachy, without me_

_Of course you don't, of course ya don't_

_You say life is peachy, without me"_

Hermione promptly collapsed on the floor.

"I think it best if you don't try the potion, Mr Zabini." Slughorn said quietly before dismissing the class.

Just FYI I'm not sure how long this fic will continue, but for now I've got some idea of where this is going, but if you have something you'd like to see, then by all means PM me or review and I'll either let you know or make you wait in suspense.


	4. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

'Where am I?' Hermione thought as she woke up and looked around for clues. The first thing she saw was Harry sitting next to the bed she was in looking at her feet. As she continued to look she came to realise she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry exclaimed from his seat beside her bed.

"Yeah, why am I here in the first place? What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Harry's expression became worried.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry called, "Hermione's awake now!"

"Oh! My dear I'm afraid, after many checks, there has been a nasty side effects from bad batch of the Veritaserum." She said warily, as though she didn't really want to tell Hermione.

"What kind of side effects?"

"Well, I'm not entirely certain, you see, the spell doesn't tell me what the side effects are, just that they're there."

"How will we find out?" Hermione was really starting to freak out now.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but we'll have to just wait and see. You may leave now."

As Harry and Hermione left she began wonder what kind of side effects could come from faulty Veritaserum… It could be serious, what if she's compelled to tell only the truth from now on?!

"Harry, ask me how I'm feeling." She turned to her friend in panic. He looked back at her, confusion written on his features. "Just do it Harry."

"Erm… How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Great, thank you." She said and smiled to herself, '_Well that's a relief, I won't be forced to tell the truth all the time._'

"Well Mione, I'll see you down at the Great Hall for breakfast? You should probably freshen up before classes start."

"Yes, you're quite right, I'll see you soon."

**In the Great Hall**

"Harry! Is Hermione alright?" Ginny asked as her boyfriend sit down beside her.

"Yeah, she's fine, she'll be down for breakfast soon."

**Five Minutes Later**

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she was met with, once again, an abundance of stares. Unlike those of yesterday these were not pitying in the least, these were stares which spoke words to her, and they were saying '_Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't be coming back from the Hospital Wing._'

She opted for looking at her feet. She'd almost made it to Harry and Ginny when she saw three pairs of shoes come into her sight.

As she raised her eyes she realised who they belonged to, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"An explanation." Blaise replied for all of them.

"Of what?"

"Yesterday!" The three boys said at the same time.

"Why'd you sing _another_ song humiliating all of us?" Ron whined childishly.

"Well, I admit, I had no control over what happened yesterday, that was the faulty Veritaserum, but I did enjoy it. It's good to let out your feelings every once in a while."

"Well it's time you stopped and just choose one of us already! I heard about what happened with you and Zabini in the potions classroom before class, he had you against the wall and you didn't even push him away." Ron was clearly angered by what he'd discovered… How did he even find out about that? Was someone spying?

At this point Hermione's own anger was bubbling up to the surface. '_Someone was spying on me? And they had the nerve to tell Ron! How dare he try and make me choose between one of them, I clearly am _not_ interested in any of them._'

"Geez Ron, I don't want to choose between any of you, you all disgust me." She sneered at them. "Just think about if I were to end up with one of you forever."

She pulled a face and laughed. Suddenly she was over come with her emotions, every emotion she was feeling a second ago was multiplied by ten.

Then her hand moved on it's own accord to her wand and flicked it once music started playing.

Her own voice was singing once again in time with the music.

"_Oh, well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, _Everyone was staring at her now.

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_"

"_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of…_"

"_Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So, pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast,_

_So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_"

"_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality again."_

As the song came to an end she fell to her knees, '_What the hell is happening to me?_' She asked herself before fleeing from the Hall to Gryffindor Tower. Where she sped into her dorm room and pulled her bed curtains closed so no one could see the panic and tears in her eyes.

So, for research reasons (people trying to look up the right songs) Before He Cheats is by Carrie Underwood, Peachy is by Missy Higgins and I Write Sins Not Tragedies is by Panic! At The Disco


End file.
